


The Sweetest Taboo

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Implied homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Slash, Toccoa Camp, Winnix - Freeform, implied male chauvinism, just Sobel being an asshole, no Sobel x winnix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Si Easy devait devenir la meilleure compagnie de tout le régiment, ce ne serait pas grâce à Richard Winters, non. Le seul maître des lieux était et serait pour toujours Herbert M. Sobel. Ou, les véritables raisons qui ont poussé Sobel à détester Winters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ! 
> 
> Petite précision : dans cet OS, Sobel est marié à une certaine Daisy (impossible de trouver le véritable prénom de la femme de ce type!), or, en réalité, il l'a épousée après la guerre. J'ai donc pris certaines libertés par rapport à la réalité, j'ai pas mal spéculé sur l'enfance de Sobel, aussi. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

 

Herbert Sobel était un homme atypique à bien des égards. Lui-même le savait, et avait appris à en jouer afin d'en tirer un maximum de profit. Sa carrière militaire naissante était une revanche sur la vie. Il arborait toujours avec fierté son grade de lieutenant et savait qu'il passerait bientôt capitaine : il faisait un travail remarquable avec les recrues de Toccoa, et les officiers ne trouvaient rien à redire sur son comportement plus qu'exemplaire.

Herbert était dans son élément, la discipline de l'armée lui seyait à la perfection. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il était du côté des plus forts, de ce qui ordonnaient, qui disciplinaient et se faisaient respecter. Ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. À l'école, c’était de lui dont on se moquait ; les autres petits garçons riaient de cet élève filiforme et un peu gourd.

Herbert ne gardait pas un bon souvenir de son enfance. Mais la guerre avait changé la donne, et il s'en réjouissait.

Il aimait bien ses recrues, quoi qu'on en dise. Pourtant, il lui était incapable de leur exprimer un quelconque signe d'affection. Trop souvent il se revoyait gamin, essayant d'être gentil avec ses camarades, tentant de leur faire un peu confiance, pour finalement rentrer à la maison en larmes, débraillés et les genoux égratignés... Combien de fois son père l'avait corrigé à coups de ceinture non sans lui rappeler que chez les Sobel, il n'y avait pas de place pour les chiffes molles ? Il revoyait sa mère étouffer ses sanglots dans son mouchoir en soie, à demi cachée par la porte de la cuisine. Herbert avait longtemps pensé que c'était de sa faute si elle était malheureuse. Parce qu'il ne répondait pas aux attentes du patriarche, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui témoigner tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Son père disait toujours que les sentiments avaient été inventés par les femmes pour combler leurs lacunes intellectuelles. Et le petit garçon qu’il était l’avait cru des années durant.

Avec le temps, et même si, lorsqu'il se maria, sa femme adoucit un peu la dureté de son cœur, Herbert finit par être reconnaissant envers son père de la sévère éducation qu’il avait reçue. Son entrée dans l'armée américaine accentua ce sentiment de gratitude, car c'était indéniablement grâce à l'homme qui le vit naître qu'il en était arrivé là. Jusqu'au jour où une jeune recrue du nom de Richard Winters arriva à Toccoa.

Winters était tout ce que Sobel détestait. Il ne ressemblait pas aux grosses brutes qui l'embêtaient sur les bancs de l'école, mais plutôt à cet élève populaire, altruiste et intelligent que tout le monde adorait. Winters n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour inspirer la confiance et la sympathie. Et c'était un homme séduisant, par-dessus le marché !

Sobel le voyait d'un mauvais œil. Il était un obstacle à sa carrière, car il pouvait parfaitement le remplacer, Herbert n'était pas dupe. Il continua pourtant à agir comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'alors : avec droiture et sévérité.

Les choses changèrent le jour où sa femme vint lui rendre visite avec son petit garçon. Il l'avait réprimandée longuement compte tenu de son état, puisqu'elle était alors enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Il se garda cependant d'exprimer sa joie de voir sa douce Daisy qui le comblait de bonheur. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il était sur un petit nuage. Six mois loin de la prunelle de ses yeux avaient été une véritable torture. Mais, pour l'heure, il avait profité de cette visite pour passer du temps avec Daisy et Michael, et les recrues d'Easy avaient béni cette journée, car Sobel s'était montré incroyablement détendu avec eux. Une première.

Cependant, tout dérapa lorsque Daisy rencontra Winters. Cette vipère aux allures d'angelot qui avait feint une timidité maladroite avec la jeune femme, qui, elle, s'était empressée de dire à son époux que ce jeune homme était vraiment « charmant ».

Sobel prit cela comme une attaque personnelle. Winters ne voulait pas seulement sa place, mais sa femme avec, c'était certain.

Easy en bava les semaines qui suivirent.

Les sautes d'humeur du lieutenant Sobel et les punitions pour motifs fantasques qu'il assénait de plus en plus fréquemment commencèrent à tourmenter les soldats en devenir. Autant dire que sa cote de popularité était au plus bas, mais il s'en fichait.

Herbert avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour se construire, il était hors de question qu'un petit campagnard aux yeux de biche gâche ses efforts. Si Easy devait devenir la meilleure compagnie de tout le régiment, ce ne serait _pas_ grâce à Richard Winters, non. Le seul maître des lieux était et serait pour toujours Herbert M. Sobel.

La compagnie lui devait _tout_.

Et Winters n'aurait ni Easy ni sa femme.

Il découvrit cependant une chose tout à fait inattendue de la part de monsieur Parfait. Au départ, le choc faillit lui faire commettre une erreur qu'il aurait fini par payer tôt ou tard.

Les faits étaient les suivants : Richard Winters était, et il en avait eu la preuve sous ses yeux, de ces hommes qui _causaient à rebours_ , comme on disait dans le jargon. Même si le dégoût de le voir s’abandonner dans les bras de Lewis Nixon (un drôle de type, lui aussi !) manqua de le faire se précipiter chez le colonel Sink pour crier au scandale, il y réfléchit à deux fois. Il avait de quoi faire chanter Winters. Il pourrait l’envoyer en cour martiale, puis en prison, et serait débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes de cette erreur de la nature. Il devait cependant se la jouer fin stratège : Winters était apprécié des hommes. Si Herbert ne voulait pas perdre définitivement le contrôle de sa compagnie, il lui fallait agir avec prudence, car il était persuadé que malgré la gravité de la situation, certains bleus soutiendraient Winters.

Quant à Lewis Nixon, son sort lui importait peu. Son addiction à l'alcool et ses déviances malsaines finiraient tôt ou tard par avoir raison de lui.

Sobel patienterait pour frapper au moment le plus opportun. Et ce moment arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

C'était un après-midi nuageux aux fragrances du pétrichor. Le colonel Sink épinglait ses nouvelles barrettes au col de sa chemise dans une attitude presque paternelle.

— Félicitations, capitaine Sobel.

— Merci, monsieur.

Les yeux d'Herbert brillaient de fierté. Il estimait beaucoup Sink et c'était un honneur pour lui de se tenir face à cet officier. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire part de ses pensées lorsque Sink le devança, regard fixé à la fenêtre de son bureau.

— C'est le lieutenant Winters, à la tête de la Easy, là-bas ?

Le sourire qui avait commencé à déformer le visage sérieux de Sobel s'effaça à la mention de son rival. À contrecœur, il se tourna et avisa une des sections de sa compagnie en pleine séance de gym.

— Oui, colonel, répondit-il l'air pincé.

— C'est un bon élément. Maintenant que vous êtes capitaine, Winters mérite de passer premier lieutenant.

Il récupéra une petite broche sur son bureau pour appuyer ses dires. Le visage de Sobel se décomposa.

— Colonel… Monsieur… Avant que vous ne preniez cette décision, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose…

La nervosité s'empara soudain d'Herbert, il s'efforça de garder ses mains fermement liées dans son dos, qu'il raidit un peu plus. Le moment était venu. Il fallait qu'il en parle au colonel Sink avant qu'il ne promeuve Winters. Connaissant l'homme, il finirait major bien avant lui s'il laissait faire ses supérieurs.

— Je vous écoute, fiston.

— C'est justement à propos du lieutenant Winters, colonel. J'ai des… _informations_ à son sujet… en ma possession…

Sink fronça les sourcils en s'adossant contre son bureau, bras et jambes croisés.

— Quel genre d'informations ?

— Colonel Sink, (il se racla la gorge et releva le menton), je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire tout de suite, car j'apprécie le lieutenant Winters, et il fait du bon travail, mais si vous envisagez de lui faire prendre des galons, vous devez savoir une chose à son sujet.

— Herbert, vous avez tout intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe, ne tournez pas autour du pot, voulez-vous ?

— J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que… Non, en vérité, c'est un _fait…_ Et c'est affreusement gênant de vous le dire, puisque comme moi vous l'appréciez beaucoup… Mais… Richard Winters est… _déviant_.

Son léger haussement de sourcil fut la seule réaction du colonel.

— Déviant ? Répéta-t-il avec une pointe de perplexité dans la voix. De quelle manière ?

— Il est _homosexuel_ , laissa tomber gravement Sobel en feignant l'affliction.

Sink resta silencieux de nombreuses minutes, le visage tourné vers la séance de gymnastique qui suivait son cours.

— En avez-vous la preuve ? Dit-il alors, sans détourner les yeux de Winters qui tentait de motiver sa section, allant et venant sur le terrain d’entraînement.

— Eh bien… Je l'ai vu en compagnie d'un autre soldat, et ce qu'ils faisaient été sans équivoque, monsieur. Évidemment, je n'ai aucune preuve matérielle de ce que j'avance, mais si nous demandions à la police militaire de mener une enquête sur le lieutenant Winters, je suis sûr qu-

— Il n'en sera rien, le coupa Sink. Il détourna son regard de la fenêtre et se redressa pour faire face à Sobel. Écoutez, capitaine, la Easy Company est en bonne place pour devenir la meilleure des compagnies du camp Toccoa. Ouvrir une enquête sur le lieutenant Winters nous desservirait. Ce garçon est prometteur, je suis sûr qu'il fera une brillante carrière dans l'armée américaine. Je n'ai strictement rien à lui reprocher pour le moment.

Sobel ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sink leva la main.

— Ne parlons plus de cette histoire, voulez-vous ? Reprit le colonel. Il lui tendit la petite broche de premier lieutenant. Remettez-la-lui. Si ça vient de vous, il sera encore plus fier.

Herbert déglutit. Il sentait comme un poids au creux de son estomac. Au-delà de sa jalousie évidente envers Winters, il n'admettait tout simplement pas qu'un _homosexuel_ puisse faire carrière dans l'armée. En plus d'être interdite et sanctionnée dans l'armée américaine, une telle déviance était tout simplement immorale.

Pourtant, il récupéra la broche alors que Sink l'invitait à s'en aller.

— Capitaine Sobel, une dernière chose.

— Oui, mon colonel ?

— Le soldat avec qui Winters flirtait, était-ce le lieutenant Nixon ?

— Exact, répondit Sobel, surpris que Sink ait deviné. Voulez-vous que… ?

— Lorsque vous remettrez sa broche au lieutenant Winters, parlez-en avec lui et faites en sorte qu'il garde ses batifolages pour la vie civile.

— À vos ordres, monsieur.

Herbert ne prit conscience de la douleur de sa main qu'une fois sorti du bureau du colonel. Il avisa sa paume meurtrie par la broche qui avait percé sa peau.

         Au lieu de fêter comme il se devait sa promotion, il cogita toute la soirée. Sink était du côté de Winters. Il n'avait même pas paru choqué par la révélation. Le soupçonnait-il déjà ? Herbert aurait cru qu'un homme comme lui aurait pris certaines _dispositions_. Cependant, Winters était un manipulateur et il avait dû embobiner Sink depuis longtemps. Herbert s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

Il prit la douloureuse décision d'obéir aux ordres de son colonel le lendemain même, après une revue en règle des quartiers des dernières recrues. Pendant tout le temps durant lequel il fouilla dans les effets personnels de ses soldats, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil déplaisants à Winters, qui se tenait au garde à vous à côté de Nixon. _Trop près_. L'air suffisant de ce dernier lui valut d'ailleurs l'annulation de sa permission. Sobel était à bout de nerfs.

— Bien. Toutes les permissions sont annulées, officiers compris. Rompez.

Les soldats sous ses ordres commencèrent à quitter le baraquement et, les poings serrés, Sobel apostropha Winters et le conduisit à l'extérieur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il se saisit nerveusement de son calot, dont il se coiffa sans un regard pour le rouquin qui ne pipait mot.

— Le colonel Sink a jugé bon de vous promouvoir en tant que premier lieutenant, déclara-t-il d'un air grave. Vous serez mon commandant en second.

Il cessa enfin de marcher et se retourna vers lui. Winters semblait étonné.

— Félicitations.

— Merci, capitaine.

Il sortit la broche de sa poche et entreprit de la lui épingler au col de sa chemise, comme Sink l'avait fait pour lui la veille. Herbert serra un instant les mâchoires puis capta le regard impassible de Winters.

— En revanche, dit-il tout bas, il serait bon d'éviter tout contact non professionnel avec le lieutenant Nixon. Le colonel Sink est peut-être tolérant, mais ce n'est pas mon cas.

— Je crains de ne pas comprendre, monsieur.

— Je crois au contraire que vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, Dick. Un seul faux pas, et je vous colle la police militaire sur le dos. J'en ferai de même avec le lieutenant Nixon. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

— À vos ordres.

— Parfait, lâcha Sobel entre ses dents, non sans le fusiller du regard une dernière fois avant de reprendre la route. Pour tester votre potentiel et vos aptitudes à commander, je vous nomme responsable du mess pendant quatorze jours. Présentez-vous aux cuisines à 5h15. La compagnie déjeunera à 6h00.

Cet ultime coup bas ne fit même pas ciller Winters, au grand désespoir de Sobel qui se sentait prêt à enfin se confronter ouvertement à son rival. Mais même le fait d'avoir insinué qu'il était au courant pour lui et Nixon n'avait provoqué aucune réaction chez Winters. Sa colère n'en fut que plus forte. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen de l'évincer.

*

         Après avoir accompli tous ses devoirs de commandant en second, Dick décida qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre un peu de repos. La journée avait été longue et plutôt pénible. Sobel avait passé son temps à épier ses moindres faits et gestes, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'irait pas rejoindre Nix à la première occasion.

Que croyait-il, cet idiot ?

L'inquiétude ne l'avait cependant pas quitté. Comment Sobel avait appris pour eux deux ? Dick faisait tout pour rester le plus discret possible, d'autant que sa relation avec Lew était toute récente, ils en étaient encore à s'apprivoiser de façon moins… formelle. Tous deux savaient ce qu'ils risquaient si ça venait à se savoir… À moins que Sobel n'en eût su rien, mais qu'il eût voulu discréditer son second auprès du colonel Sink.

— Déjà prêt à plonger dans les bras de Morphée ? Fit une voix à l'entrée de ses quartiers. Dick releva la tête d'un dossier qu'il était en train de lire, assis sur son lit. Il sourit à Nixon, qui entra dans la pièce qu'ils partageaient avec Harry Welsh et referma la porte derrière lui.

— Pas tout à fait, je dois finir mes devoirs avant, plaisanta Dick tandis que son ami prenait place avec nonchalance à ses côtés. Il tendit une main vers lui et passa ses doigts sur la broche accrochée à sa chemise.

— Ça devient sérieux, dis donc. Félicitations !

— Merci, Lew.

— Sink t'aime bien, je crois.

— C'est Sobel qui me l'a remise. Il avait l'air ravi.

Nixon partit d'un grand rire en s'imaginant leur capitaine avec sa « tête des mauvais jours ». Il se reprit vite lorsqu'il constata que Dick ne semblait pas _ravi_ non plus. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent.

— T'en fais une tête, Dick. Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, dit-il en désignant la broche d'un geste vague.

— C'est le cas, soupira l'autre.

— Mais ?

— Sobel sait. Pour nous deux, je veux dire.

Nixon écarquilla les yeux, médusé. C'était impossible.

— Merde, Dick… Comment ?

— Je sais pas. Il m'a juste demandé d'éviter « tout contact non professionnel » avec toi, sinon la police militaire ouvrirait une enquête. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il l'a dit au colonel Sink.

— Et Sink a dit quelque chose ?

— Pas que je sache.

Un éclair passa dans le regard chocolat de Nixon.

— Il me faut un verre.

Il se leva et alla fouiller dans la cantine de son ami.

— Nix…

— Il est marrant, Sobel ! Comment tu veux qu'on ait des « contacts » strictement professionnels ? Tout le monde sait que t'es mon meilleur ami. Si on se parle plus, les autres vont tiquer et c'est là qu'on risque de se faire prendre. Et puis si Sobel décide de nous séparer, comment je fais pour cacher mon whisky ?

Ce disant, il avala une grosse lampée d'alcool. Winters se leva et lui prit la gourde des mains.

— Puisque Sink n'a rien dit, on a qu'à agir comme d'habitude. Je suis presque sûr que Sobel a juste spéculé. Il ne sait rien. Il n'a rien pu _voir_ , et tu le sais, Lew. On a… rien fait qui aurait pu nous compromettre… ajouta-t-il, les joues légèrement rouges.

Nixon réfléchit un moment. Dick avait raison, rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis leur rapprochement. Ils avaient juste échangé quelques baisers langoureux loin des regards indiscrets. Que lui se fasse prendre lui importait peu. Il ne pouvait juste pas envisager une seule seconde d'être séparé de Winters et de lui gâcher sa carrière militaire. Ce dernier sembla lire dans ses pensées. Il posa la gourde de whisky et attrapa timidement sa main.

— Nix, ça va aller, déclara-t-il.

— Tu es trop calme, remarqua Nixon. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter d'autre chose ? Est-ce que tu dois m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Dick ne put retenir un petit rire.

— Non, tout va bien. Je suis juste… confiant ? Se hasarda-t-il. On peut y arriver… nous deux. Dans l'armée. Je sais qu'on peut y arriver. Je pense sincèrement que les officiers ont plus important à s'occuper, de toute façon. C'est la guerre, rappela-t-il.

Nixon acquiesça. Dick avait raison, en un sens. Mais il avait eu vent de certaines histoires datant de la Grande Guerre… et de ce que l'on faisait subir aux hommes comme eux. Dick, dans toute sa candeur, n'était sans doute pas au courant. Alors, pour le moment, dans la sécurité du camp, loin de l'Europe et des nazis, Nixon décida que tout irait bien, qu'il n'arriverait rien à Dick et que cette enflure de capitaine Sobel les laisserait tranquilles encore un peu.

Il soupira puis offrit un sourire ravageur à son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être celui qui s'inquiétait. Ça, c'était le rôle de Winters. Alors, il chassa ses pensées négatives et attira Dick à lui.

— Sobel est juste jaloux, lâcha Nix avant de l'embrasser avec enthousiasme. Il sentit Dick se tendre un instant dans ses bras, sans doute dans le but de le repousser, mais lorsque sa langue vint caresser la sienne, Dick laissa échapper un petit geignement et s’abandonna finalement contre lui.

Nixon passa une main dans ses cheveux gominés, et de l'autre, le rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de Dick, et il eut soudain envie de plus. Sa main libre flatta sa hanche et descendit jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il empoigna sans ménagement. Winters, les joues rouges, haleta contre ses lèvres. Le voir ainsi aux portes de la luxure suffit à le faire durcir. Nix ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, juste un peu. Il ne résisterait pas longtemps avant de lui arracher tous ses vêtements. L'envie de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne se fit encore plus pressante.

— Bon sang, Dick, souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. Je crois que j'arriverais pas à faire bonne figure devant les autres…

Winters s'apprêtait à répondre, mais ses mots se muèrent en halètements alors que Nix s'attaquait à son cou qu'il embrassa et mordit avec sensualité. Ses mains étaient venues s'accrocher à sa ceinture, qu'il essayait de désangler tant bien de mal… jusqu'à ce que la porte de leurs quartiers ne s'ouvre brusquement.

Leur entraînement militaire avait été foutrement efficace. À la seconde où ils sentirent du mouvement vers l’entrée, Winters et Nixon se séparèrent, prêts à affronter le courroux du capitaine Sobel. Un soupir de soulagement leur échappa lorsqu’ils virent Harry faire irruption dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur un papier qu'il tenait d'une main.

Nix jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Dick pour le rassurer. Mais l’autre, pâle comme un linge, avait la mine déconfite. _Confiant_ , _hum_?

— Les gars, vous ne devinerez jamais ! S'exclama Welsh toujours le nez plongé dans sa lettre. Il leva les yeux vers eux et avisa l'air goguenard de Nixon, et la tenue débraillée de Winters. Vous en faites une tête. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

— Dick a eu une promotion, lança Nixon l'air de rien.

— Oh ! Félicitations !

Winters ne put faire autrement que hocher du chef. Nix semblait s'amuser de son embarras, lui.

— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on ne devinera jamais ? s'enquit-il.

— Je vous ai déjà parlé de Kitty, non ?

Comme si de rien n'était, Nixon s'avança vers Harry tandis que ce dernier lui montrait sa lettre. Dick, lui, était toujours occupé à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il s'en était fallu de peu…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires & kudos toujours autant appréciés, ne soyez pas timides (ou flemmards).


End file.
